Detention
by ImitatingLife
Summary: A tired birdie gets detention.


**I'm still waiting for the call back, but as of now I don't own Young Justice.**

Dick wanted to just go home and crawl into his bed and fall asleep. Nothing was going his way today. He had fallen asleep in class, _again._ His teacher unsympathetic of his sleep deprivation for the second time this week had given him a slip for detention, with a snarky 'you should care about your sleep more than your parties'. Dick didn't even have the energy to glare back and refute the teacher, giving her a legitimate excuse and not, ' _the Joker broke out again, and it just happened to be an all nighter, where he had gotten one heck of a concussion from a wrench'._ He mumbled his apologies and headed outside. Barbara was waiting for him near his locker. She gave him a sympathetic smile her eyes passing to the slip of paper in his hand. Her eyes narrowed as she snatched it from his hands.

"What is this?" She asked, clearly knowing what it was.

Dick didn't respond turning his combination three times to open his locker. He started to put his books away and grab the ones he needed for his afternoon classes.

"Bruce is not going to be happy." Barbara stated.

 _No duh,_ Dick thought.

Dick slammed his locker shut, ignoring the glares from the teachers standing outside their doors in the hallway. Barbara glanced his way and their eyes met. Mentally conversing.

 _The Joker?_

Dick ducked his head and swept his hair off to the side so that a dark bruise covering five stitches showed for only a second. _They're going to call Bruce._

 _He knows your hurt. He won't blame you for getting detention. Heck, maybe he can get you out of it._

Dick rolled his eyes and he and his best friend continued to walk to the lunchroom. _Not likely. He'll be upset that I'll be late for training with the team._

Now it was time for Barbara to roll her eyes. "Your right. But he'll get over it. He's still worried over you because of the incident."

"My only saving grace." Dick replied sarcastically giving off one of his signature smirks. Bruce won't get mad that he fell asleep in class, he'll only be upset with worry, which'll make it harder for Dick to _be_ Robin.

After lunch and no text, Dick was anxious all day. He had never gotten in trouble in school before, but he somehow felt that Bruce would automatically start texting him after he got the call from the school.

Seventh period, the last period of the day, had arrived when he heard the buzz of the text message. He reached for his phone after glancing at the uninterested teacher reading on her computer. It was from Bruce.

 **Bruce: Detention?**

 **Dick: I fell asleep in class.**

 **Bruce: I couldn't get you out. The teacher seemed determined that you needed a reminder so it doesn't happen next time.**

 **Dick: K**

 **Bruce: Let's make sure it doesn't happen again.**

Dick reread the message. What does that mean? Was he going to take patrol nights away? What is he supposed to say to that?

 **Dick: ?**

 **Bruce: Just head straight to the Mountain afterwards and get some training in. We'll talk later.**

 **Dick: Meeting?**

 **Bruce: Yes. I'll pick you up at the base. Don't leave.**

Dick sighed. He wasn't necessarily in trouble, but he wasn't on a safe ground either. He was still worried about patrol nights in Gotham, but at least he was still going to be on the team.

He checked the time on his phone, three minutes before the bell was going to ring. When it finally did he headed straight out and to the class where detention was located. He was the first one there, right on time, he handed the slip of paper to the teacher who raised her eyebrows, clearly recognizing him as the ward of Bruce Wayne, before asking for his phone and telling him to sit down.

He quickly turned his phone off before handing it over and sat right in front of the clock, counting the minutes away. Ten minutes in more kids arrived, none that Dick knew and sat in the back corner of the classroom. Already having their phones taken away, Dick was sure they had done this plenty of times before.

He opted to do his homework for the rest of the week since only twenty minutes had passed of sheer boredom. As the ten minute mark came the teacher handed him back his phone with a smile and told him he could leave early because he was so good. He gave her a nice smile and said thanks before putting away his books and heading out.

He walked to the closest transporter near his school, only 7 minutes away, and was whisked away to the mountain. His name being signaled brought his teams eyes towards him as he walked into the training room.

Black Canary's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything, only motioning him to stand next to Wally, and that he would be next.

Wally moved closer to Robin before whispering, "Dude where were you?"

Dick quickly thought of an excuse, "School held me up."

Wally gave him a questioning look and pressed on. "For an hour? Sounds like detention to me." He smirked looking back down at Robin.

Robin only glared, making Wally leer, "You were, weren't you? Oh my god, that's freaking hilarious, the mathlete."

Robin's glare only hardened as his team eyed them.

Wally was still laughing when Kaldur was announced the winner in his fight against Superboy. It was time for Robin and Wally to fight. It didn't last long. One, Robin was too skilled and knew almost everything about his opponent. Two, KF was still laughing, making Robin fiercer in his beat down. Once Robin was announced the winner Black Canary came into the ring with a scowl on her face, mostly directed to Wally.

"What was that?"

Wally immediately got up his face turning redder from embarrassment over the laughter. "Sorry," He choked out.

"Trainings over. Everyone take a break. Robin stay for a moment." Black Canary said.

Robin groaned internally as he took a deep breath. He turned away from the door after trying to be the first one out.

His team gave him sympathetic but questioning looks as he moved slowly towards the trainer

"Why were you late?" She asks bluntly. Her arms are crossed and she has a no nonsense look on her face.

 _Well Bruce obviously did not tell her he was going to be late. No, why would he._ Robin thought bitterly. It was probably part of his punishment. Damn Bat.

"I was held up in school." Robin responded hesitantly.

Black Canary only raised her eyebrows. "Was this why Kid Flash was laughing during training?"

"Um…yes?"

"So, you were in detention." She said flatly.

Robin blushed and ducked his head.

"That is very unlike you. Does Batman know?"

"Yes." Robin mumbled. "He told me to head straight here and that he will pick me up whenever he's finished."

"Good. In the meantime, you can keep practicing. You still need to make up an hour of training that you missed."

Robin nodded glumly. He didn't even bother trying to explain that it wasn't _really_ his fault and that his teacher was just a strict old piece of- work? His mind was going haywire with exhaustion. He headed to the far side of the gym with the punching bags and started working out until Batman came to get him. He only needed to be there for an hour but he ended up staying for three. His team came to check on him once, urging him to come and eat or go to sleep, but he just ignored them. He wasn't feeling good and the training was actually helping. He probably wasn't going on patrol as well so what was the use of conserving energy when all Batman would do is yell at him and make him do chores.

Batman finally came and it took Robin a good five minutes to noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. Robin sighed and stopped what he was doing to come over to his mentor. As he walked he could feel his exhaustion growing and piling on top of his shoulders.

Batman held onto Robin's arm and pulled him along to the zeta beam. Once in the Batcave, Batman took off his cowl and motioned Robin to do the same with his mask. Robin felt slightly uncomfortable without his mask while wearing his suit next to his mentor/guardian at the moment. Robin never liked not being fully Robin or fully Dick Grayson. He actually liked keeping his identities separate, no matter what he told his team or Batman.

Batman, Bruce? He didn't know what to call him, didn't yell at him to his surprise or take his suit away from him. Weirdly enough he ushered Robin towards him.

"You know I'm not mad at you."

Robin could only nod feeling like a little kid at the moment.

"It's partly my fault that you were so tired, but that comes with the job-"

"Which I love." Robin cutoff anxious that his life would be stripped in half.

"Right," Bruce said. "Things have been pretty slow in Gotham though so I'm cutting the time on patrol nights for you by just an hour so you can have extra rest as well as heal."

Robin could only nod slowly.

Bruce continued, "No patrol tonight though, I need you well rested and so does your team."

"Are you going out?" Robin asked only slightly annoyed.

"In an hour or so." Bruce responded.

Robin nodded again not knowing what else to do. He was tired and sleepy and he knew Bruce could tell. He quickly went to go change and came back to see Batman working on the computer. It was the league's next mission and it peaked Robin's interest.

"You should go to bed." Batman said without looking over.

Robin only hummed as he glided his chair next to his mentor. He wanted to help, but after a couple of minutes fell asleep on his mentor's arm.

Bruce looked down at his son and ruffled his hair. He brought him up to his room before tucking him in bed. He smiled to himself as Robin didn't want to let go.

"Get some rest." He said as he shut the door.

 **Well that happened. I have no clue what I just wrote. Appreciate Reviews :)**


End file.
